Outra Chance de Ser Feliz
by lyneloveless
Summary: Depois de alguns anos sem se ver eles se reencontram e aí....Shun X Hyoga.YaoiLemonA.U Reviews please!


**Disclamer:**_ Saint Seiya não me pertence (até pq se pertencesse 1 - que nem ia ter esse nome, 2 - que de 'saint' não ia ter naada, e 3 - as historia ia sem beem diferentess..deixa pra lá... ) , todos os direitos estão reservadas a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Fic com único proprosito de entretenimento. De fãs para fãs._

**Nota da autora: **_Fic produzida para o 2° Challenger ShunXHyoga (comunidade do orkut), que ganhou o 3º lugar \o/ \o/ (quando vi nem acreditei - ) espero que vcs gostem tb. Deixem Reviews pleaseeeee!!!!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Outra Chance de Ser Feliz**

'_O passado não é aquilo que passa,_

_É aquilo que fica do que passou. '_

_(Alceu Lima)_

Acordou com o barulho incessante do despertador, pequenos raios de sol tranpassavam a fina cortina do quarto, esfregou os olhos saindo do estado de torpor matutino, olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo, desligou o alarme que ainda apitava.Era cedo e teria um agitado dia pela frente, mas não tinha pressa. Sentou – se na cama, calçou os chinelos, levantou-se e abriu as cortinas e a janela do apartamento, no 5º andar, uma brisa leve brincou com seus cabelos, era uma agradável manhã, típica do verão europeu, observou as pessoas sentadas nas mesinhas dos cafés tomando seu desjejum e lendo o jornal do dia, outras caminhando pelas enormes praças, apesar de ser uma grande cidade da França, _Montpellier_ (1), ainda preservara um clima de interior aconchegante e repleta de universitários em busca de sossego para os estudos.Ficou admirando as pessoas passarem, mesmo depois de quatro anos naquele país, o choque cultural ainda era grande, nunca se cansava de observar as diferenças dos costumes franceses ao de sua terra natal, o Japão. Sorriu consigo mesmo ao lembrar das confusões que cometeu nos primeiros dias, demorou até acostumar-se com a nova cultura. Fora com muito esforço,estudo e sacrifício que conseguira a bolsa de estudos para uma das melhores universidades de arte do mundo.Realizou muito mais do que sonhava, nunca imaginara chegar tão longe. Ele, que já nasceu órfão, sua mãe morrera ao dar-lhe à luz conhecia sua fisionomia apenas por fotos e descrições que o irmão lhe fazia todas as noites antes de dormir e o pai, perdera logo, aos 3 anos de idade, por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia lembrar de recordações dele vivo, sua única família era o irmão mais velho, Ikki, que sempre protegeu-o da melhor maneira que pode. Sorriu de novo para si mesmo e balançou a cabeça afastando os devaneios:

- Depois de tanto tempo será bom voltar para casa.

Seguiu até o banheiro, tomou um banho e vestiu calça jeans e camiseta. Tomou uma caderneta em cima do criado-mudo do quarto, onde tinha anotado tudo que levaria de volta, leu o conteúdo para ver se não esquecera algo.

- Hmm...será que eu não me esqueci de nada??Já chequei em todos os cômodos, só falta o quarto.Deixe-me ver.

Abriu as gavetas do criado-mudo e de uma pequena cômoda, estavam vazias assim como as gavetas do guarda-roupa. Vasculhou o interior do guarda-roupa e no mais alto compartimento notou que sobraram alguns objetos.

- Sabia que tinha esquecido algo...havia dado falta desses cds mesmo e pensei que tinha perdido esses dois livros ...tem uma caixa também, não me lembro dessa...Puxa está tão no fundo do armário que não alcanço.

Shun correu até a cozinha e trouxe uma cadeira de modo que subisse e alcançasse uma caixa de papelão esquecida no fundo do armário. Sentou no chão e abriu a caixa e foi como se tudo a sua volta rodasse e o tempo andasse para trás, sentiu aquela estranha sensação ao encontrar uma velha caixa de recordações, as lembranças vindo certeiras na sua direção, todos os anos da sua vida passando correndo na sua frente, teve a impressão de que os anos escorreram por entre seus dedos e se foram, olhando perplexo para a caixa: cadernos cheios de anotações, bilhetes de cinema, flores secas, desenhos feitos em guardanapos de papel, projetos de desenhos que nunca terminou. Dentre tantas coisas, retirou um envelope com fotos.Estavam todos lá, mostrando largos sorrisos. Ele e seu irmão abraçados, pouco tempo antes de ir para a França, datada de quatro anos trás; outra com Shiryu e Seiya grandes amigos desde a infância; fotos com colegas que conviveu durante todos os anos escolares,fotos quando criança nas festas do orfanato; uma dos pais, no dia em que casaram-se. Repara que no fundo do envelope há pedaços do que parecia ser uma foto rasgada, retira os pedaços e junta-os no chão como fosse um quebra-cabeça, seus dedos tremularam. Lá estava si próprio com um semblante sorridente abraçando o pescoço de um outro garoto que também sorria para a câmera, aquele mesmo sorriso misterioso e os olhos azuis de esfinge, era _Ele._

_- Hyoga – _o japonês sussurrou a si.

Acariciou com as pontas dos dedos os pedaços da foto, recordando-se de vários fragmentos: o dia que viu um pequeno garotinho loiro com traços estrangeiros chegando ao orfanato – a primeira vez que se encontraram – Shun foi o único que tentou aproximar-se do garoto arredio, ajudar-lhe a aprender melhor a língua japonesa e depois a amizade que cresceu entre os dois, as risadas, as conversas, o carinho mútuo, o primeiro enlace das mãos, o toque entre os rostos, logo em seguida o primeiro beijo, a descoberta do desejo, a entrega a paixão, o primeiro 'eu te amo', a primeira briga, promessas feitas e quebradas, a despedida.Há muito tempo evitava pensar no russo, porque ainda era como um corte aberto que nunca cicatrizara por completo.

- Talvez fossemos jovens demais para entender e assumir nossos sentimentos.Não posso mudar o que aconteceu, o passado só volta em lembranças...

Juntou os pedaços rasgados da fotografia e recolheu-as ao envelope junto com as outras fotos.Reuniu tudo que estava espalhado no chão para devolve-las a caixa, quando notou a presença de uma pequena caixa de madeira no fundo da caixa de papelão, uma bonita caixa talhada de madeira com detalhes pintados em dourado, não se recordara de ter ficado com ela.Abriu-a lentamente como quem abre a porta de um lugar desconhecido, cheio de receio, havia muitas fotos, dessa vez, todas as fotos estavam intactas, os dois namorados sempre sorridentes e com o brilho nos olhos apaixonados.Encontrou também uma carta carregada de paixão que Shun leu atentamente.Dobrou novamente o papel com as mãos tremulas, voltou-se para a caixinha, restara ainda uma concha dentro, sentiu as lágrimas invadindo os olhos.

'_Puxa Hyoga o mar é tão bonito né? O aroma, a cor, o som...É lindo...Obrigado por me trazer aqui.'_

'_Que bom que você gostou, olha isso, achei ali na areia, põe perto do ouvido.'_

'_Uma concha, que linda!Nossa que engraçado é como se o mar estivesse aqui dentro dessa conchinha...Como isso é possível?'_

'_Isso eu não sei...Mas fica com ela, que é pra você escutar o mar sempre que quiser e se lembrar desse dia._

Recordou de cada instante daquele longínquo dia, mal parecia que havia acontecido há tempos atrás.Apertou a concha entre as mãos era uma concha como milhares de outras, porem a partir daquele dia ela virara algo mais, uma lembrança guardando as palavras e sentimentos dentro de si. O japonês encostou o ouvido próximo a concha, pode ouvir aquela gostosa sonoridade do vai e vem marítimo, fechou os olhos e deixou-se invadir pelo som, mergulhou nas lembranças que a concha guardava e o barulho do mar cessou, logo ouviu uma batida acelerada, as batidas do próprio coração, ali dentro da concha, batidas rápidas e descompassadas e teve certeza de que acaso se concentrasse um pouco conseguiria ouvir também outro coração, o coração de Hyoga ali dentro da concha, os dois pulsando juntos, pois a concha era uma lembrança de ambos, uma lembrança boa e alegre.

Afastou a concha do ouvido, o silêncio pairava no quarto, mas ainda ouvia seu coração pulsando agitado, encontrava-se banhado em lágrimas.Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto olhou-se no espelho, encarou o reflexo dos seus olhos verdes, pareceu-lhe que há anos não encarava seu auto-reflexo, parecia estar olhando para uma outra pessoa e não a si próprio, interrogando-o sobre suas escolhas, desejos e sonhos. Há muito tempo não chorava desse jeito, a ponto de sentir seu coração dolorido, a ultima vez tinha sido há exatos quatro anos, quando Hyoga dissera que não iria com ele para a França.

_Ele disse: 'Estamos indo rápido demais',eu compreendi isso como : ''não, eu não quero estar com você o tempo todo", resolvi seguir o rumo da minha vida e fui embora sem me despedir.Ele foi muito precipitado, teve medo de tentar uma vida a dois, eu também fui muito precipitado em pedir algo que ele não estava preparado para fazer.Ambos fomos orgulhosos e não admitimos os erros sempre esperando o outro desculpar-se.O fato é que ninguém tinha que desculpar-se porque nós dois erramos. Eu não posso continuar vivendo e saber que eu não fiz nada, que eu não tentei, que não lutei, não posso desistir tão fácil como fiz no passado, muito tempo já se passou eu amadureci muito, não sou mais tão inseguro como costumava ser, eu sei o que quero, agora mais do que antes._

Enxugou o rosto molhado, seguiu para o dormitório recolheu delicadamente todas as lembranças espalhadas e depositou-as na caixinha de madeira colocando-a em cima da cama. O interfone toca Shun corre até a cozinha, atende e escuta a voz do porteiro no legitimo sotaque francês:

- Bom dia, Sr.Shun.

- Bom dia, Sr.Jacques.

- Interfonei para avisar-lhe que seu táxi já chegou.

- Ok, bem na hora. Já estou descendo com minhas malas.Obrigado.

- De nada.

Colocou o interfone no gancho, olhou o apartamento vazio com poucos moveis espalhados de forma simples, mas aconchegante, havia passado um grande tempo ali, tempos de muito estudo e esforço, nunca tivera tempo de cultivar amizades sólidas, o estudo e a paixão pela arte ocupava-lhe todo o tempo.Era estranho pensar que ele um jovem sempre tão comunicativo não levaria da França a lembrança de um bom amigo, é claro que sempre se lembraria dos colegas de faculdade, mas nenhum amigo em especial. Aquele lugar fora um ambiente de estudo e conhecimento.Não um 'lar doce lar' propriamente dito.Empurrou as malas e caixas até o corredor.

- Foi maravilhosa minha estadia aqui. Mas eu não vejo a hora de voltar para o Japão, minha verdadeira terra.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e seguiu até o fim do corredor, próximo as escadas de emergência alcançou um carrinho que os moradores costumavam deixar ali para carregar malas. Colocou seus pertences dentro do carrinho e apertou o botão do elevador Entrou no elevador, selecionou o andar, em segundos chegou ao andar térreo, entregou as chaves ao porteiro e acertou o pagamento do ultimo mês de aluguel, o Sr.Jacques entrega-lhe as ultimas correspondências Shun agradece, o porteiro o ajuda a levar seus pertences até o porta-mala do táxi e se despede do japonês.

- Onde o Sr. gostaria de ir? – perguntou o taxista cortesmente.

- Para o aeroporto internacional, por favor.

Shun sentou-se no banco traseiro, abriu as correspondências que o porteiro havia lhe entregado, a maioria tratavam de propagandas sem importância entre elas um postal muito bonito ilustrado com uma imagem de uma magnífica praia, no verso uma caligrafia mal feita escrita com pressa, mas já conhecida: '_Querido irmão, fiquei muito feliz pela sua exposição e volta para o Japão, espero conseguir chegar a tempo da sua estréia.Muitas saudades Ikki. P.S. Eu sei que você adora o mar, lembrei de você.As praias aqui no Brasil são lindas._

Virou o postal para olhar a foto mais uma vez, realmente era uma paisagem maravilhosa, sorriu ao pensar que o irmão devia estar se divertindo muito. Sentiu-se mais aliviado ao ler o postal e constatar que o irmão estava bem, não conseguia evitar a preocupação, Ikki não parava em lugar nenhum, gostava de levar uma vida de mochileiro, cada dia num lugar diferente, já havia rodado o mundo, trabalhado com tudo, conhecido muita gente, mas não se fixava em lugar nenhum. Só tinha noticias de onde o irmão estava através de postais, ligações eram raras, mandava e-mails que Ikki sempre demorava a responder, foi num desses que comunicou ao irmão sua volta ao Japão e que faria parte de uma exposição de novos artistas num importante evento cultural japonês. Quase não acreditara quando recebera a carta de aprovação da curadoria do evento, elogiando suas telas e esculturas.

Enquanto rodava no táxi, observou a cidade captando todos os detalhes, parecia que tinha sido ontem que estava fazendo o caminho inverso; chegando na cidade estrangeira vislumbrando cada pedaço da metrópole, para alguém como ele fascinado por arte, a França era um prato cheio, para todos os lugares que olhasse havia esculturas e monumentos históricos, museus abarrotados com obras dos artistas mais importantes e famosos. Percorreu cada um desses lugares e nunca se cansava de revê-los.

- Chegamos, senhor.Aeroporto Internacional

Shun despertou de seus pensamentos com o aviso do taxista desceu imediatamente enquanto o motorista retirava a ultima mala do carro, pagou o valor do trajeto e dirigiu-se para dentro do aeroporto, em poucos minutos já estava dentro do avião recostou-se no banco poltrona fechou os olhos e pensou consigo próprio

'_Estou voltando para casa '_

** OoOoOoOoO**

- Puxa, Shiryu obrigado por me ajudar a trazer minhas coisas.

- De nada Hyoga, eu sei que você anda muito ocupado. Amigos são para isso !

- Tem razão, eu ando dando muitas aulas.Dá pra acreditar que eu mudei faz três meses e ainda não tinha trazido todas as minhas coisas que estavam no antigo apartamento.

- É foi por isso que eu vim te ajudar.

Os dois amigos riram juntos.Hyoga estacionou o carro na garagem no subsolo do prédio, ambos desceram do carro, o loiro abriu o porta-malas, Shiryu pegou algumas caixas e Hyoga pegou outras duas que sobraram, pegaram o elevador e subiram até o sétimo andar, onde situava-se o apartamento que Hyoga tinha se mudado há pouco tempo, para mais perto do centro da cidade onde dava aulas de literatura japonesa num cursinho para estudantes pré-vestibulares além de conciliar a tarefa de escrever um livro, Hyoga tinha se tornado uma das grandes promessas da literatura nipônica, seu primeiro livro havia sido um sucesso de critica e encabeçava a lista dos livros mais vendidos no país, todos se surpreenderam inclusive ele próprio com tanto sucesso para um iniciante que acabara de sair da faculdade.

O loiro abriu a porta de um apartamento espaçoso, uma sala repleta de estandes abarrotadas de livros. Largaram as caixas no meio da sala

- Ufa! Vou pegar algo pra gente beber.Que você prefere suco, refrigerante, saquê?

- Hmmm um saquê ia bem agora hein?

- Vou pegar pra gente então!

O russo foi até a cozinha e trouxe numa pequena bandeja com uma garrafa de saque e uma dupla de _masu_ (2). Shiryu sentou-se num dos sofás, tomou um gole de sua bebida, Hyoga pegou uma das caixas retirou vários livros e depositou-os em algumas prateleiras que estavam vazias.

- Seu livro está fazendo muito sucesso, você estar se tornando um grande escritor.

- Ah que isso...Eu ainda estou muito longe de ser um grande escritor.

- Estão dizendo por ai que o livro é autobiográfico.

- Bobagem! A imprensa adora espalhar esse tipo de comentário para criar polemica.

- Sim isso é verdade, mas eu como seu amigo não pude deixar notar muitas semelhanças entre o casal principal da historia e você e Shun quando namoravam.

Shiryu pousou os olhos no amigo russo para analisar o impacto de suas palavras, Hyoga abaixou os olhos e um sorriso nervoso escapou-lhe dos lábios.

- Shiryu uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra...um livro é só uma historia e passado é só passado.

- Não é isso que seus olhos me dizem...

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer, se eu tivesse lhe contava.

O loiro mentiu ao amigo, suas lembranças já eram por demais doloridas em pensamento, a idéia de expô-las em palavras parecia torna-las ainda mais doloridas e voltou-se para as caixas de onde retirava livros e outros pertences.Shiryu tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e prosseguiu:

- Você e Shun nunca mais se falaram?

Hyoga deu um sobressalto com a pergunta incisiva do amigo, com o sobressalto deixou cair uma das enormes caixas espalhando seu conteúdo no chão, abaixou-se imediatamente para recolher os objetos caídos.Shiryu sorriu para si mesmo notando que a pergunta afetara o amigo e insistiu:

- Você ouviu a minha pergunta Hyoga?

- Ah sim ouvi Shiryu...Deve fazer uns quatro anos que não nos falamos. – disse o russo respondendo a pergunta da forma mais genérica que pudesse.

Shiryu levantou-se do sofá e foi ajudar o amigo a recolher os objetos que deixara cair e aproximou-se de modo que pudesse encarar o amigo frente a frente persistiu na conversa:

- Mas e se fosse hoje você agiria do mesmo modo?

- Eu...Eu...Ah Shiryu que pergunta mais descabida, não adianta saber o que eu faria hoje, porque essa historia é passado...

Levantou-se do chão e jogou dois livros para dentro da caixa, passou as mãos no rosto visivelmente alterado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.Shiryu ergueu-se lentamente segurando algumas fotos que recolhera do chão e disse calmamente:

- Veja só essas fotos.

O russo olhou para um álbum que o amigo estendia em direção a ele, sentiu-se fuzilado pela letras garrafais na capa,em inglês, 'Memories', como a palavra pudesse refleti-lo e mostrar sua verdadeira face, respondeu nervoso:

- Oras pra quê? Essas coisas são só passado, sombras de momentos que não voltam mais, isso devia estar perdido, já devia ter ido para o lixo.

- Mas não estão no lixo.Se estão aqui é porque é um passado que ainda está muito fresco no seu coração não é? Geralmente são essas 'coisas velhas e sem importância' que nos derrubam sem mais nem menos não é? – disse Shiryu desafiante oferecendo o álbum ao amigo.

Hyoga olhou alguns instantes para o envelope e para o amigo, estava a ponto de desabar, porém se conteve e mudou o rumo da conversa:

- Hoje você tirou o dia para me fazer perguntas sem sentido é isso? Se eu tivesse precisando desse tipo de interrogatório barato iria atrás de um psicólogo...

Shiryu percebera que já havia ido longe demais, deixou o álbum em cima da mesa, sabia que agora era momento de deixar o amigo sozinho com seus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem.Se você prefere assim...Acho que já vou indo.

- Obrigado Shiryu por ter vindo me ajudar com as coisas e ãh...desculpe-me não devia ter sido rude.

- Sem problemas eu é que peço desculpas por falar o que você devia fazer, por fazer perguntas idiotas sobre o passado, afinal é passado né ?

Hyoga seguiu-o até a porta ignorando a ultima tentativa de Shiryu, despediram-se.O russo fechou a porta sentou-se no sofá e tomou uma dose de saquê num gole só, tudo dentro de si estava revirando-se, atordoado por conta do que o amigo dissera. Olhou para o album em cima da mesa.

'..._Se estão aqui é porque o passado ainda está muito fresco não é?'_

As palavras de Shiryu cutucavam-lhe dentro da cabeça, foi em direção a mesa e sentou-se de frente para o álbum segurando-o com as duas mãos, examinando.

'_Não quero me mutilar como tantas vezes anteriores com essas recordações que não me trazem mais nada, não trazem o que já tive, o que perdi, são só restos...Essas lembranças não tem mais importancia para mim...'_

Refletindo isso, pegou um cinzeiro da mesa colocando o álbum dentro, riscou um fósforo e ateou fogo nas fotos, permaneceu olhando o album ser consumido pelas chamas, sentiu-se como quem perde um pedaço de si, sentia as fotos queimando dentro de si.Mesmo olhando para as cinzas, não sentiu o alivio de quem se desfaz de um fardo, pelo contrário sentiu um peso enorme atravessando seu coração, sentimentos que as fotos registravam estavam marcados dentro de si. Dirigiu-se para o quarto levando consigo a garrafa de saquê. Sentou-se na cama e tomou mais uma dose, mas a bebida não conseguia anestesiar sua dor. Sua atenção estava presa as ultimas palavras de Shiryu: '_afinal passado é passado mesmo não é? ... Você e Shun nunca mais se falaram?...Você e Shun...Shun'_

Queria afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente, fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar em outro pensamento, porém uma figura formou-se em sua mente, os cabelos caídos até os ombros, o olhar sincero acompanhado do tom esverdeado que transmitia uma paz profunda, a pele clara e macia que acariciou por muitas noites. Era surpreendente que se lembrara de cada detalhe do japonês mesmo depois de anos sem vê-lo, cada célula do corpo do russo agitou-se apenas com a simples lembrança de sua memória.Abriu os olhos dissolvendo a imagem na sua mente porem seu corpo ainda ardia em brasas.Tomou mais dois copos de saquê numa tentativa de se embebedar e tirar sua memória, mas só conseguiu se afogar ainda mais nas recordações enterradas em seu peito.

Aproximou-se da cômoda e retirou de uma das gavetas um surrado _moleskine_ (3). Costumava passar inúmeras horas escrevendo seus temores, descobertas, pensamentos ou então fazendo desenhos sem sentido.Sentia necessidade de passar para o papel tudo que lhe afligia, doía, corroia a partir desse diário que havia escrito seu livro, criara o hábito de escrever seus pensamentos desde o tempo de pré-adolescente.Acompanhou o marcador de paginas e seguiu para uma pagina em branco e pôs-se a escrever compulsivamente até o sono e o efeito do álcool invadir-lhe o corpo e adormecer.

**OoOoOoO**

- Que bom te ver depois de tanto tempo!!!! Vem aqui me dá um abraço!!

Seiya puxou Shun para dentro do seu apartamento dando um abraço esfuziante no amigo.Shun sorriu e sentiu-se reconfortado pelo carinho do amigo.

- Quando você me mandou o e-mail falando que estava voltando eu quase caí da cadeira já estava achando que você tinha trocado a gente por crepes franceses.

- Haha estava sentindo falta desse seu humor Seiya. Eu só não vim antes por causa da faculdade né? Você não pode imaginar a falta que eu senti daqui.

Shun admirou a vista da janela do apartamento que dava para o mar, respirou profundamente reconhecendo o cheiro inconfundível.Sentou-se numa das poltronas da pequena sala e Seiya esparramou-se numa outra em frente a Shun, conversaram sobre os mais variados temas colocando o assunto em dia. O virginiano percorreu a sala com os olhos e avistou distraidamente um livro em cima de uma escrivaninha.

- Até que enfim você tomou gosto pela leitura hein? – disse em tom divertido apontado para o exemplar.

- Ah, esse livro eu tinha que ler né? É do Hyoga, ele me deu um exemplar, sempre leio um pedaço antes de dormir, o problema é que pego rápido demais no sono...Haha ainda tô no segundo capitulo!Está fazendo o maior sucesso aqui no Japão...Olha só!

Seiya entregou o livro a Shun que o segurou entre as mãos hesitantes, permaneceu alguns segundos estático lendo inúmeras vezes o titulo'Um Romance Russo de Hyoga Yukida', virou para a contracapa onde tinha um breve resumo do livro e uma foto do loiro, que estava com o cabelo maior desde a última vez que o vira, batiam bem depois do tórax, mas as feições, os olhos continuavam do mesmo jeito, o mesmo olhar misterioso que admirava tanto.

- Não sabia que ele tinha se tornado escritor, ele sempre teve esse sonho – disse Shun ainda sobressaltado.

Ele está dando algumas aulas também, o livro dele está vendendo pra caramba, principalmente entre as garotas, ele está até se mudou para um prédio super chique.

- Aé? Você tem o endereço dele?

- Claro! Vou anotar peraí.

Seiya correu até a escrivaninha tirou um caderno e puxou uma das folhas, rabiscou o endereço e entregou ao amigo.

- Toma, acho que ele ia gostar de rever você...

- Obrigado Seiya.Talvez eu faça uma visita ele – uma idéia e um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face – Seiya já vou indo, só vim fazer uma visitinha rápida, tenho que arrumar umas coisas, o apartamento está uma bagunça!

- Nossa imagino.Depois eu te ligo pra gente combinar algo então!

- Ok.Tchau!

Despediu-se do amigo e resolveu seguir a pé até o apartamento que alugara, a poucas quadras dali, admirando cada trecho da cidade, retirou de um dos bolsos da calça jeans o papel que Seiya lhe dera com o endereço de Hyoga, comprimiu o papel contra o peito e sorriu para si mesmo. Resolveu que arriscaria tudo.Este era o momento..Mas sem pressa nem afobação iria tranqüilamente.Tudo tinha um tempo exato.Seguiu alegre para a casa, já tinha traçado em mente tudo que faria.

'_Hyoga, acho que nós ficaremos frente a frente mais uma vez...'_

**OoOoOoO**

- Mais que barulho chato é esse? Putz que droga...é o interfone...Ai que dor de cabeça.

Passou a mão na cabeça que latejava devido as altas doses de saquê da noite anterior, levantou da cama cambaleando até ir de encontro ao interfone na sala.

- Bom dia Sr. Yukida.

- Ah...Oi Seu Takashi.Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Tem aqui um pacote pra você.

- Pacote?? – tentou recordar se encomendara algo – É minha encomenda de dvds?

- Parece que não.Não chegou pelo correio.

- Não?Como é esse pacote?

- Deixaram aqui na portaria logo cedo.É uma caixa e tem um laço.

- Tem cartão alguma identificação?

- Não...Só tem seu nome mesmo.Estou indo levar pra você.

Poucos minutos depois o porteiro trouxe a tal caixa para Hyoga.O russo ainda zonzo devido a ressaca, fez um café bem forte e amargo.Sentou-se no sofá com a caixa entre as mãos, uma caixa de papelão de tom rosado envolvida numa bonita fita de cetim vermelha arrematada com um laço decorativo.Desatou a fita e abriu a tampa, olhou confuso para os objetos dentro da caixa, foi retirando um a um: o número de seu antigo telefone anotado com sua letra num pedaço de papel rasgado, algumas entradas de sessões de cinema passadas há muito tempo, um anel que jurava que tinha perdido, um guardanapo de uma lanchonete que costumava ir quando adolescente, uma concha, sentiu-se pasmo ao pegar um dos últimos itens da caixa; uma foto remendada com fita adesiva.Uma foto dele proprio e de Shun sorridentes. E um bilhete : _' Te convido a colocar mais coisas boas nessa nossa caixa de lembranças. Ass:Shun'_

Atrás do bilhete estava anotado um número de telefone, e no fundo da caixa tinha ainda uma outra entrada de cinema, mas dessa vez para uma sessão futura.Hyoga dissolveu-se no sofá, atordoado sua cabeça voltou a latejar, tomou um gole de café que preparara, fez uma careta estava amargo, fez uma anotação mental 'de não beber tanto da próxima vez'.Tamborilou os dedos na xícara olhando para a caixa ao seu lado no sofá. _'Será???...Só tem um jeito de saber...'._

Alcançou o telefone e digitou os números anotados no papel, aproximou o fone do ouvido, e respirou fundo, apertando o telefone contra as mãos.

**OoOoOoO**

- Está pronto!Nem acredito que terminei mais um!

Shun olhou um pouco exausto para o quadro recém terminado. Estava trabalhando há horas nele, até que ficasse do seu agrado, ainda faltava terminar mais alguns quadros para a exposição que seria dentro de alguns dias, mas não se sentia pressionado pelo contrario estava entusiasmado sabia que era capaz de cumprir o prazo de entrega e acima de tudo adorava desafios, se auto-superar.Largou os pinceis e resolveu tomar um banho para aliviar e recobrar as energias.Seguiu até o banheiro, despiu-se e entrou embaixo da água morna que saia do chuveiro, sentiu-se aliviado deixando a água escorrer por todo o corpo, foi interrompido de seu relaxamento pelo toque insistente do telefone, fechou a torneira e enrolou-se apressadamente numa toalha, correu até o telefone em pequenos saltos, a toalha não impediu que respingasse água para o chão.

- Alô?

- Alô?Shun? – disse nervoso

- Eu.Quem é? – sorriu para si mesmo, sabia quem estava falando do outro lado da linha.

- Oi...É o Hyoga.Está ocupado?

- Não.Pode falar – olhou para o chão já todo ensopado.

- Eh...Então te liguei...Achei que era brincadeira de mau gosto de alguém...Então foi você que me mandou aquilo?

- Sim, fui eu.

- Não entendi o porque disso tudo.

- Não dá para falar por telefone.

- O bilhete do cinema é amanhã não é? – conferiu olhando a data imprensa no bilhete.

- Amanhã pode ser.Nos encontramos lá então no horário da sessão e me faz um favor, leve a caixa que eu te mandei por favor!

- Ok...Shun eu...

Mal o japonês ouviu a confirmação do aquariano desligou o telefone antes que este pudesse dizer algo mais, correu em saltos novamente em direção ao banheiro para continuar seu banho. Entrou embaixo do chuveiro pensando consigo próprio que havia conseguido deixar o loiro curioso e intrigado. Hyoga era do tipo que quando se intrigava com algo ia até o fim para descobrir. E era exatamente isso que Shun queria que ele fizesse.

- É, eu gosto mesmo desse russo. – declarou sorrindo pra si mesmo.

**OoOoOoO**

Hyoga permaneceu com o ouvido encostado no fone, não acreditava que o japonês tinha desligado antes que dissesse o que queria.Uma pequena ira tomou-lhe a razão, a raiva porém era superficial, dentro de si o coração pulsava de contentamento a idéia de que reencontraria a pessoa que fora mais importante em sua vida desde de que chegara ao Japão, haviam compartilhados uma vida juntos.Sua mente agitava-se de modo arbitrário, não sabia o que pensar sobre os fatos ocorridos recentemente, ora sentia raiva, alegria e mágoa. Não tinha a menor idéia do que o japonês pretendia e não tinha outra saída a não ser esperar para encontra-lo no dia seguinte.

- Pelo jeito terei um dia muito longo hoje...

Era um típico sábado, não tinha nada a fazer para ocupar o tempo, o fato é que não tinha cabeça para analisar outras coisas.Abriu a caixa que recebera, olhou novamente um a um dos objetos, leu e releu o bilhete que Shun escrevera .

'Te convido a colocar mais coisas boas nessa nossa caixa de lembranças' – repetiu a si mesmo.

Deitou no sofá de barriga para cima balançando uma das pernas, em uma das mãos ainda segurava a foto, ergueu o braço mantendo a foto no seu campo de visão, na foto sorria de modo verdadeiro. Há quanto tempo não sorria desse modo? Já fazia muito tempo.

- Será que nosso relacionamento pode ser remendado como essa foto??

**OoOoOoO**

Um lindo domingo mal nascia e tanto Shun como Hyoga já estavam despertos à expectativa do encontro que teriam. Apesar da ansiedade o dia passou rápido para ambos, o loiro chegou bem antes do horário marcado por conta da ansiedade, aguardou em frente à bilheteria do cinema, havia muita gente, olhava ansioso ao redor das pessoas em busca do rosto de Shun, ora olhava no relógio, segurando uma sacola entre as mãos.Até que sentiu uma mão encostando em seu ombro e ouviu uma voz doce e alegre:

- Oi Hyoga, você está aqui esperando faz tempo??

O russo virou o corpo e seu olhar encontrou com os olhos brilhantes de Shun.Sorriu desconcertado vendo o outro retribuir o sorriso gentilmente.Não soube o que fazer quando viu o japonês diante de si estava ainda mais lindo do que recordara, com o cabelo penteado de modo a aparecer despenteado com um ar moderno, não via um garotinho e sim um homem.

- Hyoga, você ouviu o que eu disse?

Shun sorria divertido para o russo que saíra de si por alguns segundos e sentiu-se extremamente envergonhado e tropeçou nas palavras:

- Ãh e-eu...ah...Não faz muito tempo que cheguei não.

O rosto do loiro ardia em brasas de vergonha, e sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhado por conta disso, seus movimentos o delatavam, perdia-se quando não era ele que conduzia a conversa. Shun achou divertido ver Hyoga perdendo a pose.

- Ah que bom!Fiquei preocupado se você estivesse esperando muito, é que estava um trânsito horrível.Já está quase na hora da sessão, vamos para fila?

- Vamos sim! Me conta, faz tempo que você voltou?

- Não, essa semana mesmo, logo que terminei a faculdade voltei, vou participar de uma exposição aqui.

- Que máximo! Esse sempre foi seu sonho!

- E eu soube que você escreveu um livro que está fazendo o maior sucesso!

- Ah nem tanto assim...

Hyoga sentiu-se queimando de timidez. Prosseguiram em silencio até a fila e depois até a sala de exibição, sentaram-se,em poucos minutos o filme começou.Shun tomou o cuidado de escolher um filme que não parecesse complexo demais – de maneira que teriam que realmente prestar atenção na história do filme – mas nem um que fosse excessivamente 'água com açucar' pois correria o risco de Hyoga acha-lo bobo. Assistiam ao filme e trocavam opiniões ao mesmo tempo. O russo sentiu o aroma delicado dos cabelos de Shun quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido algum comentário sobre o filme, não conseguia prestar atenção no que ele dizia, o perfume do japonês impregnou-lhe as narinas, sentiu seu corpo estremecer reconhecendo o aroma tão famíliar. Logo após o termino da sessão, pararam numa pequena feirinha de comidas típicas próximo ao cinema, Shun entusiasmou-se ao ver tantas coisas gostosas juntas.

- Nossa! Na França não encontrava essa variedade toda.Tantas coisas que nem sei o que comer.O que é aquilo naquela barraca? Tempurá de sorvete (4)? – disse apontando para uma placa escrita numa barraca com vários doces na vitrine.

- Ah ,é uma receita nova que inventaram, é inspirada nos tempurás tradicionais.Trata-se de uma bola de sorvete empanada em massa de tempurá com calda de chocolate ou morango.É muito bom!

- Uau! Parece muito gostoso! Eu vou querer um transbordando de calda de chocolate!

- Ainda não superou o vicio por chocolate?! Haha

- Claro que não! E nem pretendo!

Riram juntos e pediram os doces, Hyoga preferiu um com calda de morango e Shun com um 'transbordando' de chocolate, sentaram-se em um das mesinhas espalhadas ao ar livre.Era o momento que Hyoga esperava para ter respostas.

- Eu trouxe a caixa como você me pediu, Shun – disse o loiro colocando a sacola em cima da mesa.

- Ah que bom que você não esqueceu!

- Qual o propósito disso tudo?

- Do quê?Da caixa? A caixa com lembranças surgiu para imortalizar os momentos que não queremos esquecer como aniversários,viagens,despedida especiais, pessoas amadas ou até mesmo lembranças de dias comuns.

- Não é disso que estou falando, eu sei pra que serve caixas como esta.Eu quero saber por que isso.

- Por que precisamos de um motivo especifico?Só a vontade de reunir recordações boas não é o suficiente?Essa será nossa caixa.Você ficara encarregado de criar recordações – aos montes e só boas viu? E eu ficarei responsável por guarda-las...Nossa olha a hora, o tempo passou rápido, a conversa está boa, mas eu tenho que ir embora Hyoga – disse saindo pela tangente.

- Mas...m-mas você não respondeu minhas perguntas.

- Fica para uma próxima Hyoga, ok?

- Tudo bem – concordou o loiro sem alternativas – Vamos então, ali na próxima rua tem um ponto de táxi.

- Eu prefiro ir de metrô.É mais rápido!

- Ok.Eu te acompanho até lá.

Caminharam alguns minutos em silêncio, o russo pensava em inúmeras coisas que poderia dizer para iniciar uma conversa mas não disse uma palavra. Aproximaram-se da entrada da estação do metrô.

- Chegamos – disse Shun sorrindo

Hyoga olhou o japonês sorrindo e pensou _'será que ele esteve esperando eu tomar alguma atitude esse tempo todo.Hyoga seu lerdo!'_ Então o russo aproxima-se um pouco mais do japonês, mas ele dá um passo para trás recuando e estende a mão cordialmente para surpresa do loiro.

- Adorei te ver Hyoga.Nos veremos depois então né?

- Ãmmm...Ok – respondeu o russo aturdido e ligeiramente desapontado.

Hyoga enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e saiu andando lentamente pela rua sem entender o que ocorreu, até ouvir uma voz lhe chamando:

- Ei Hyoga espera!!!!

Virou-se e avistou Shun que vinha correndo chacoalhando um dos braços chamando-o .Hyoga parou e esperou ele chegar ao seu encontro.

- O que foi? – perguntou surpreso.

- Ah...É que eu esqueci uma coisa...

O japonês então se aproxima rápido de Hyoga e ataca os lábios do russo.A sensação quente das mãos de Shun percorrendo sua nuca, envolvendo seu rosto, o loiro não se conteve o calor tomou-lhe o corpo, enlaçou os braços no pescoço do outro, aprofundando o beijo.O japonês interrompeu o clímax do beijo e abriu os olhos verdes cruzando com o olhar azul de Hyoga, que o olhou atônito, seus lábios entreabertos a respiração suspensa, Shun aproximou-se do ouvido do russo e sussurrou:

- Também esqueci de falar que você está ainda mais lindo!

Dizendo isso se desprendeu dos braços do russo e foi correndo em direção ao metrô.Hyoga acompanhou-o com os olhos, perplexo com a atitude do virginiano.Tragou o ar a sua volta tentando recobrar a razão, o chão parecia estar rodando e dentro de si parecia que havia uma bola incandescente de fogo. Seus pés o direcionaram mecanicamente para o ponto de táxi mais próximo, a noite estava quieta, só a lua resplandecendo majestosa no céu, deu sinal para um táxi que se aproximara esparramou-se no banco traseiro do veiculo, já estava meio sonhando, tocou os lábios lembrando da atitude ousada de Shun, o japonês mudara muito, o Shun que conhecia não ousaria isso antes, o russo estava muito perplexo.Chegou em casa e logo foi para cama.

Pela manhã, antes do relógio ressoar, o loiro já estava desperto, tivera uma noite agitada de sono por conta dos acontecimentos da noite, sentou-se na cama e notou que o visor do telefone piscava mostrando que havia uma mensagem gravada na secretaria eletrônica.

- Engraçado, eu bem que ouvi o telefone tocar de madrugada mais achei que era um sonho. Que estranho...

Apertou um dos botões para ouvir a mensagem registrada e seguiu para ao banheiro, retornou os passos quando ouviu a voz que vinha da mensagem:

'_Oi Hyoga, aqui é o Shun.Você deve estar dormindo agora, me desculpe, mas eu não agüentei esperar.Estou acordado até agora porque a minha noite você tornou muito boa.Se eu pudesse colocava essa noite dentro da caixa também...Pensando bem, vou tirar uma foto da lua! Era isso, só queria te contar e não deixar pra depois.Durma bem.Ou se você escutar isso antes de sair para o trabalho, bom dia pra você! Beijo.'_

Ouviu a gravação da mensagem mais duas vezes seguidas.Reconstruiu dentro de sua mente todos os fatos ocorridos desde a conversa com Shiryu, o encontro no cinema na noite anterior, o beijo.Ainda não conseguia entender de forma razoável o que estava ocorrendo.Primeiro a surpresa, a descrença, logo o espanto, agora a busca por explicações dos fatos.Resolveu encarar os fatos como uma provocação de Shun. Essa provocação estava mexendo com seu orgulho e ao mesmo tempo indicava-lhe que estava perdendo o controle sobre suas emoções, pensamentos e atitudes.Sentiu-se a mercê dessas provocações, parecia estar de mãos atadas, a mercê dos desejos do outro.

Bufou um pouco frustrado, a sensação de sentir-se encurralado era muito nova para o russo, havia se sentido dessa forma apenas uma única vez na sua vida e ainda lembrava muito bem desse momento.Foi logo quando chegara ao Japão depois de uma longa viagem saída de sua terra natal, a Sibéria, na Rússia, sua mãe estava muito doente, mesmo pequeno Hyoga tinha consciência que ela não tinha muito tempo de vida, era uma doença mortal, porém sua mãe fez um grande esforço para sobreviver, havia prometido ao filho que conheceria o pai que era natural do pais oriental, porem a viagem de muitos dias dentro de um navio, a enfraquecera muito vindo a falecer poucos dias logo sua chegada, antes que pudesse entregar o filho aos cuidados do pai.Os médicos e enfermeiras do hospital que sua mãe ficara, comovidos com a historia tentaram organizar uma grande busca pelo paradeiro do pai do garotinho órfão, mas nenhuma evidencia foi encontrada, mesmo nos pertences da mãe não havia nenhuma pista que pudesse encontrar o pai.

Hyoga não se importava, a figura paterna tinha sido sempre um vazio na sua vida, saberia que poderia viver sem ele ,mas não saberia viver sem a presença da mãe, que até então tinha sido toda sua vida.Então foi enviado a um orfanato para meninos, não fazia diferença, naquele momento foi como se tivesse perdido um pedaço de si, sua infância.Logo que chegou ao orfanato cheio de garotos das mais variadas idades, que assim como ele haviam perdido os pais, sentou-se num canto excluído de todos e ali pretendia ficar isolado, intocado, longe de todos até esvaecer e ir junto a sua mãe.Foi quando um garotinho próximo de sua idade, porém de aparência bem menor aproximou-se disparando varias perguntas a ele, não compreendeu a maioria delas, entendia pouco da língua estrangeira que a mãe ensinara-lhe, mas uma frase entendeu _'Bem-vindo!Eu sou Shun, quer brincar?'_ - levantou os olhos curiosos e viu um menino sorridente com uma das mãos estendidas até ele.Olhou-o com cara feia, mas isso não assustou o outro que insistiu na pergunta _'Quer brincar?'_ , e o sorriso persistiu em seus lábios, Hyoga sentiu-se acuado pelo aquele sorriso por aquela alegria que queria invadi-lo e arrasta-lo pelo braço para brincar.Fora a única vez que se sentiu acuado na vida, agora voltava-se a sentir –se da mesma forma e pela mesma pessoa.Passou as mãos nos cabelos jogando-os para trás.

- Estou ficando louco...Enlouquecendo ou não, tenho que ir trabalhar...

Arrumou-se o mais rápido que pode e seguiu para um dos prédios enormes no centro da cidade em que dava aulas de literatura nipônica, tinha um horário abarrotado de aulas nessa manhã e à tarde, mal teve tempo de fazer um lanche. Segunda-feira era um dia agitado de aulas, os alunos chegavam com muitas dúvidas das lições feitas no fim de semana. Focou sua mente no trabalho o dia todo, porém por vários momentos distraiu-se pensando em Shun, seu cérebro estava cansado de tanto pensar e não encontrar explicação.No fim da tarde estava exausto mentalmente e fisicamente decidiu que não iria a faculdade, precisava descansar e depois de pegar um longo trânsito, chegou em casa muito mais cansado do que já estava, logo que chegou tomou um longo banho, vestiu um pijama confortável e seguiu até a cozinha para fazer um chá a fim de relaxar.Era um costume que sua mãe lhe ensinara, nada como um bom chá para acalmar e esclarecer as idéias.Esquentou a água num bule, não deixou a água ferver porque era assim que sua mãe lhe ensinara a fazer um bom chá e depois colocou um punhado da erva no bule deixando descansar, ficou admirando a erva tingindo a água e dando sabor espalhando seu aroma na água. Ouviu o interfone tocar, e atendeu de imediato, era o porteiro do outro lado da linha:

- Oi Sr.Takashi, pode falar.

- Oi.Sabe o que é, tem um rapaz aqui dizendo que é seu amigo – _como é mesmo seu nome filho?_ – ah isso, Shun, posso deixa-lo subir?

Hyoga arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco.

- Pode mandar-lo subir

- Ok.

Colocou o aparelho de volta a seu lugar, o que estaria por vir agora não tinha a menor idéia, tinha certeza de uma única coisa; solucionaria esta historia hoje. A campainha tocou avisando a chegada do japonês.Abriu a porta encontrando o sorriso de Shun, convidou-o a entrar, o japonês olhou Hyoga, achou-o incrivelmente fofo dentro daquele pijama azul-céu, os cabelos úmidos caídos nos ombros.

- Sente-se.Aceita um chá? – ofereceu o loiro

- Obrigado.Aceito sim!

Sentou-se no espaçoso sofá admirando a sala ampla e bem decorada, pegou a xícara que o outro oferecia e comentou:

- Uau você tem um apartamento muito bonito!

- Obrigado.

Respondeu secamente, tomando um gole do seu chá e encarando o outro através da xícara, esperando o que o outro tinha a falar.

- Desculpe-me por vir assim sem avisar, você parece estar cansado.

- Sem problemas. Estou um pouco cansado, mas é que os dias tem sido um tanto quanto..._inesperados_.A que devo a honra da visita?

O jovem japonês percebeu um tom sarcástico na voz do outro mas não se incomodou, retirou da mochila um panfleto colorido, entregou-o ao loiro no mesmo tempo em que explicou entusiasmado:

- É que eu vi esse panfleto hoje, vai ter um Tsukimi (5), festa da lua, amanhã a noite.Você sabe o quanto eu sempre gostei dessas festas, fiquei com muita vontade de ir.Então vim pessoalmente pra te convidar a ir comigo, você quer?

O loiro olhou o papel em suas mãos indicando horário, local e atrativos, mas não leu o que estava escrito seu pensamento dirigia-se para outro assunto:

- O que você pretende com isso?

- Eu pretendo ir com você na festa, só isso.

Hyoga explodiu com as palavras do outro, amassando o papel entre os dedos, levantou-se do sofá e encarou Shun friamente:

- Eu não sei o que você quer, mas o jogo acaba aqui.Se você quer brincar com os sentimentos dos outros, escolha outra pessoa. Pra mim chega, não quero participar dessa brincadeira!

- Hyoga eu não estou brincando, você está entendendo tudo errado... – disse surpreso com a reação transtornada do russo.

- Tudo errado...As coisas andam muito erradas...Você aparece como se não tivéssemos ficado todos esses anos sem nos falarmos, entrega-me uma caixa cheia de recordações e vem cheio de meias-frases...Eu não estou preparado para esse tipo de tortura.Você quer me fazer sofrer por não ter ido com você para a França? É isso? Eu não fui por insegurança, por medo de dividir uma vida com alguém, eu não estava preparado para isso, eu tive medo.Mas você não sabia, ninguém sabia que por trás dos meus olhos frios sempre existiu um coração frágil.Eu sofri muito por conta disso, quatro anos da minha vida remoendo a escolha errada que tomei por conta do medo.Você não sabe a dor que eu passei durante todo esse tempo.Eu perdi o chão quando você partiu, não chorei, não derrubei uma lágrima; era isso que todos esperavam de mim, que eu resistisse e fosse forte, e foi o que fiz, guardei tudo para mim, dentro de mim. Está feliz agora???

Verteu varias lágrimas de sofrimento.Shun permaneceu estático olhando para o loiro, em todos esse anos de convivência nunca havia presenciado lágrimas nascerem naquele rosto branco.

- Como eu poderia estar feliz? Você está chorando...

Sentiu seu coração ser esmagado pela cena, não queria ver Hyoga chorando ou sofrendo, aproximou-se do loiro tocando a face molhada limpando uma lágrima que caia e prosseguiu:

- Hyoga eu não voltei pra faze-lo sofrer...Desculpe-me se essa foi a impressão que lhe causei, porém não foi minha intenção, fiz todas essas coisas para que você ficasse interessado e tivesse vontade de me ver novamente. Durante esses 4 anos, meu coração não parou de pensar em você mas eu reprimia esse sentimento porque tinha ficado muito magoado com sua decisão de não me acompanhar na viagem, até que eu me confrontei com meu passado através de uma caixa de recordações perdidas então percebi que em todas minhas lembranças felizes você esteve ao meu lado, foi então que senti medo de ver você virar parte do meu passado, você perder a identidade e misturar-se as fotos antigas, encolhendo e cabendo na caixa de lembranças, permanecendo como um fragmento de um dia distante. Constatei que precisava te trazer de volta pra minha vida, isso que me moveu quilômetros de distancia até aqui.A vontade de estar com você!

Hyoga levantou os olhos e viu que da face de Shun também escorriam lagrimas.Silenciaram-se por alguns minutos.O loiro olhou fixamente pra os olhos úmidos do outro, pensando em tudo que acabara ouvir e voltou a falar com a voz embargada pela emoção:

- Eu preciso saber, me responde Shun, o nosso amor realmente existiu, foi real algum dia?

- Você ainda duvida disso Hyoga?

Pegou uma das mãos do outro e colocou-a sob seu peito, o russo naquele momento, sentiu como se seus corações partilhassem a mesma pulsação e ritmia, ligados por um elo invisível porém extremamente forte e inalterável. Novas lágrimas rolaram de seu rosto de emoção.Shun abraçou-o possessivamente fazendo-o descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.O loiro sentiu a energia calorosa que vinha do outro, era tão boa, deixou-se abraçar ser envolvido pelos braços leves do outro, uma sensação de proteção tomou-lhe o coração.Percebeu que necessitava dessa proteção e carinho mais do que nunca.Pensou no tempo que desperdiçou pensando, tentando achar uma explicação racional para o comportamento incisivo do japonês, o tempo que gastara para notar que o desejo de ambos era o mesmo, correu os olhos ao chão e disse em tom de confissão:

- Estou com medo...

- Medo?

- Sim.Medo.Estou me sentindo intimidado.

O russo sentiu-se aliviado em dizer pela primeira vez que sentia medo, era bom saber que não necessitava ser forte o tempo todo. Shun por sua vez compreendeu o significado da frase, sentiu-se agradecido por Hyoga confiar e demonstrar a ele sua fragilidade. O japonês olhou-o com encantamento e encostou sua boca nos lábios do loiro, lentamente como se a boca do russo fosse um território desconhecido, deixando espaço para o outro se soltar se quisesse, as respirações misturando-se.Hyoga passou os braços pelo pescoço do japonês indo para mais perto dele e colando seus lábios nos de Shun iniciando um beijo delicado e apaixonado, as línguas calorosas se encontrando dentro das bocas. O virginiano puxou Hyoga para mais perto transpassando as mãos na nuca do loiro aprofundando o beijo.

À medida que os corpos se juntavam mais, as pernas dos dois entrelaçaram-se, a coxa de Hyoga roçava entre as pernas de Shun, gemidos abafados saiam entre as bocas coladas.O japonês pressionou Hyoga contra a parede mais próxima prendendo o loiro entre seu corpo e a parede, pressionando seus quadris contra o do outro, o russo desceu os lábios até o pescoço de Shun e chupou-o com vontade, mas a boca do outro procurou com desespero seus lábios arrancando-lhe um beijo quente.O loiro deixou escapar um gemido baixo ao sentir o corpo do outro tão próximo do seu.O movimento dos amassos e a atitude do japonês estavam deixando –o cada vez mais excitado.

- Shun...você esta tão...tão...

- Descarado? – completou o outro em meio aos beijos

- É!

- Aprendi com você Hyoga – respondeu irônico

Shun sorriu com os pensamentos nada inocentes que brotavam de sua mente e atacou o pescoço do russo.

- Meu Deus!Criei um vulcão!

O japonês desceu uma das mãos até a calça do loiro e apertou com vontade todo o volume no meio das pernas fazendo Hyoga gemer alto.Olhou nos olhos do loiro com uma expressão sem pudores que o russo nunca o tinha visto fazer e disse:

- Se você preferir eu paro...Não quero forçar nada...- e se afastou alguns centímetros

O corpo de Hyoga reagiu automaticamente à provocação do outro e puxou-o para perto de novo sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Nem pensar. Vamos para meu quarto?

As orbes azuis o encararam com malicia e um sorriso de esfinge estampou os lábios avermelhados do russo.Shun não podia resistir a um pedido desse sussurrado ao pé do ouvido, não queria resistir, beijou o loiro em resposta.Seguiram até o quarto passando pelo corredor num percurso às cegas, tateando o caminho em meio aos beijos e amassos. Quando entraram no quarto Shun empurrou delicadamente Hyoga em direção a cama, o russo tentou evitar, porém o virginiano foi mais rápido subindo em cima dele, segurando seus punhos e prendendo os quadris do loiro entre suas coxas. O aquariano abriu a boca em uma exclamação muda de espanto, encarou-o inquisidor pedindo uma boa explicação para a ousadia do japonês.

- Vamos jogar um jogo – respondeu Shun entre um sorriso carregado de volúpia – A regra é simples, a gente pode se beijar, mas não podemos tocar no corpo do outro, as mãos tem que ficar levantadas para o ar, quem tocar o corpo do outro primeiro perde e vai ter que fazer qualquer coisa que o outro quiser.

O loiro acenou com a cabeça, aceitando a brincadeira. Ajoelharam-se na cama e começaram a se beijar, ambos com as mãos suspensas no ar. Era difícil manter o equilíbrio, para não cair e para não tocar no outro, a necessidade do toque aumentava à medida que os beijos ficavam mais quentes.Shun mostrava-se resistente, estava determinado a ganhar o jogo, Hyoga cruzou seus braços na nuca numa tentativa de suprimir a vontade de tocar o corpo esguio a sua frente, mas não se conteve por muito tempo atacou com as mãos o tórax do outro. O japonês caiu sobre o corpo do loiro prendendo-o novamente em suas coxas e sorriu.

- Você perdeu! – disse triunfante apontando o indicador no peito do russo.

- Tá e agora??

- Agora você vai fazer o que eu quiser...e eu quero que você fique quietinho enquanto eu me divirto com você!

- Como assim?

- Você vai ver...

Shun escorregou seus lábios ao pescoço do loiro beijando, sugando e mordendo a pele branca cada vez com mais força espalhando marcas vermelhas no pescoço do outro, Hyoga sentia o calor subir-lhe e concentrar-se no meio das pernas.Shun tirou a camisa que vestia sem tirar os olhos do loiro que estava com o rosto corado por conta da excitação.Também se sentia quente e seu sexo já apertava dentro da calça.Voltou sua atenção para o corpo do loiro, as mãos tateavam os botões do pijama desabotoou um por um bem devagar, abriu a camisa revelando o tórax pálido, mas definido do loiro.Atacou os mamilos beijando e lambendo vagarosamente cada um, continuou o caminho lambendo e beijando cada pedacinho de pele exposta, até o abdômen definido.O russo não agüentava mais não poder fazer nada, enroscou os dedos entre os lençóis como quem procura manter um ponto de equilíbrio, mas não estava suportando e reclamou:

- Você está me deixando louco Shun!

- Calma Hyoga...Você adorava me torturar desse jeito agora é a minha vez, alem do mais eu ganhei o jogo, já se esqueceu?

Shun estava indo longe com a tortura, porém estava adorando ver o loiro tão entregue em suas mãos e além disso achava que o russo merecia todo esse tratamento especial. Ao chegar ao cós da calça brincou com a língua rodeando o umbigo do aquariano enquanto suas mãos ocupavam-se em abaixar a calça e a cueca que o outro trajava, revelando seu membro rígido.Hyoga arfou pressentindo o que estava por vir vendo a boca rosada aproximar-se lentamente de seu membro, soltou gemidos altos que ecoou pelo quarto quando Shun sugava vigorosamente toda a extensão do membro pulsante.O russo estava completamente tomado pelo desejo e êxtase que o amado provocava em si, nem em seus sonhos imaginara o virginiano tão cheio de desejo. Hyoga repetia o nome do amado entre gemidos enquanto o japonês sugava o amado mais e mais rápido, sentiu que o loiro estava preste a chegar ao clímax, parou os movimentos antes disso, ainda queria brincar com ele mais um pouco, Shun não tinha pressa, sorriu ao saber que o loiro estava ali todo pra si.

Aproximou-se do rosto de Hyoga ainda por cima dele e tomou afoitamente os lábios dele, enroscou os dedos nos cabelos aloirados, aprofundando o beijo dando mordidas nos lábios vermelhos.Hyoga não resistindo mais puxou o virginiano pelo cós da calça, estava cansado daquele jogo de sedução queria ir aos finalmente, seu corpo suplicava por isso.

- Tira logo essa calça Shun!

Segurou a calça do japonês e arrancou-a rápido, o russo pode ver que ele também já estava muito excitado.Os corpos de ambos estavam carregados de desejo, exigiam mais.As mãos ávidas do loiro tentaram agarrar o corpo menor desejando toma-lo para si o mais rápido possível, porém Shun esquivou-se rápido e deteve um dos braços do russo beijando toda a extensão do braço até chegar aos dedos, juntou dois deles e lambeu-os com vontade.Os olhos dos dois cruzaram-se repletos de desejo.

- Vem, vamos ao que interessa.

Sussurrou o japonês com voz inocente no ouvido do russo, deixando –o extremamente louco, direcionou os dedos molhados do outro a sua entrada, Hyoga empurrou-os para dentro fazendo o jovem japonês gemer alto.Segurou Shun pela cintura, retirando seus dedos e posicionou seu membro até a entrada de Shun, começou a penetra-lo lentamente. O virginiano mordeu os lábios tentando segurar os gemidos, mas deixou escapar alguns a medida que Hyoga penetrava-o, quando sentiu-se plenamente preenchido soltou um gemido alto de prazer. O loiro apertou os quadris do japonês, entrando e saindo, iniciando uma cavalgada ritmada, os corpos selados um ao outro.Hyoga desceu suas mãos até o membro de Shun totalmente rígido e começou a massageá-lo, o japonês gemeu alto mais uma vez e dirigiu seus lábios até próximo dos ouvidos de Hyoga:

- Vai Hyoga mais rápido, por favor – conseguiu falar com dificuldade entre os gemidos.

Dessa vez foi Hyoga que gemeu alto com o pedido de Shun, o loiro moveu seu corpo num ritmo mais rápido aumentando a intensidade de seus movimentos, em rápidas estocadas ao mesmo tempo em que masturbava o amado.Shun rebolou sobre ele com mais força e com mais vontade.Uma sensação de êxtase tomou conta deles levando os dois ao orgasmo.Cruzaram seus olhares por alguns instantes e sussurraram quase ao mesmo tempo um _'te amo'_, deitaram-se abraçados, sentindo-se bem com os corpos tão próximos um do outro e adormeceram.

**OoOoOoO**

Aproximou-se do outro que ainda dormia, afagou os cabelos dourados, fazendo o outro se mover na cama e despertar.

- Bom dia!! – saudou-o alegremente

Hyoga abriu os olhos ainda um pouco tonto, viu Shun a sua frente segurando uma bandeja e sorriu.

- Ei bom dia!

Puxou o japonês pra perto de si dando-lhe um beijo.Shun depositou a bandeja sobre a cama, repleta de bolachinhas, frutas e dois copos de suco.Aproveitaram o desjejum entre beijo e caricias.De repente o loiro olhou assustado para o relógio, mal acreditara que já era tão tarde, estava quase na hora de sua primeira aula no cursinho.

- Putz, não vi o tempo passar!!

Levantou-se apressado, ainda nu, vestiu uma cueca, abriu o armário procurando uma roupa para vestir.Shun deitou-se na cama desarrumada olhando o russo de costas, olhou-o de cima a baixo admirando as costas largas, coxas grossas, as nádegas rígidas, a pele branca, admirou cada traço do loiro.Resolveu provoca-lo:

- Hyoga, você lembra quando a gente era criança e de repente via uma lagarta listrada?

Hyoga virou-se para o japonês, terminando de vestir-se, olhou-o confuso sem entender o propósito da pergunta, mas se lembrava e respondeu:

- A gente ficava admirando.

Shun sorriu para ele, enrolando entre os dedos uma mecha de seus cabelos, a meninice brincou nos seus olhos, contemplando o loiro por alguns instantes.

- Pois é, você esta parecendo uma lagarta listrada!

O russo riu da comparação do outro. Ele conseguia tira-lo do sério.Resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

- Você está me comparando a uma lagarta listrada? Poxa, Shun você costumava ser mais romântico...

- Ah vai você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

O japonês atirou-lhe um travesseiro que o loiro conseguiu desviar, e seguiu para o banheiro lavar o rosto, mas ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho, reparou duas manchas arroxeadas enormes em cada lado do pescoço, resquícios da noite anterior.Voltou ao quarto e apontou as manchas ao virginiano:

- Shun, seu safado, olha só o que você me fez!!

- Ah, na hora você não reclamou, pelo contrario, estava gostando.

Shun riu da preocupação do outro que tentava esconder as manchas levantando o colarinho da blusa e soltando os cabelos.

- O que meus alunos vão pensar se virem essas marcas?

- Uê, eles vão achar que o professor teve uma noite muito boa...

- Engraçadinho – devolveu irônico

- Mas não é verdade, vai dizer que não foi boa? – disse envolvendo os braços no pescoço do loiro.

Claro que foi boa! – respondeu um pouco vermelho pela ousadia do outro – Shun você não costumava ser assim tão...sincero.

- É algumas coisas mudaram né? Será que você podia me dar uma carona até minha casa.

- Ok dá tempo.

Pegaram seus pertences e seguiram até o carro de Hyoga no estacionamento do prédio.Em poucos minutos, o loiro parou o carro em frente a um prédio de poucos andares que o japonês estava morando.

- Obrigado, Hyoga! – agradeceu dando um selinho no loiro.

- Ah, quase me esqueço...Vamos ao festival hoje?

- Sim.Eu passo pra te buscar, às 7h está bom?

- Claro! Também tem isso – disse retirando um livro da mochila – eu quero que você faça uma dedicatória para mim antes de eu lê-lo.

O loiro sentiu-se sem jeito, mas concordou com a cabeça e guardou o exemplar em sua maleta.

- Nos vemos mais tarde.Tchau Hyoga.

- Até logo!

Deu um beijo apaixonado no outro e entrou no prédio, ainda extasiado com a noite que tivera junto a pessoa que amava.Sentiu-se preenchido por esse sentimento que as pessoas chamam de amor.

**OoOoOoO**

Hyoga saiu mais cedo do trabalho, não via a hora de chegar em casa aprontar-se e encontrar Shun, há tempos não se sentia tão alegre, animado e leve, o japonês trazia alegria em seu coração.Logo tomou um banho quando chegou, abriu o guarda-roupa enrolado apenas numa toalha, puxou um jeans do cabide, mas lembrou-se que era um evento tradicional, precisava de uma roupa adequada, um _hakama_ (6), não daria tempo de comprar um, de repente uma idéia veio à mente, vasculhou o fundo do armário, até encontrar uma caixa grande.

- Sabia que ainda o tinha.

Retirou da caixa, um bonito hakama azul escuro. Há alguns anos havia comprado-o num shopping, não recordara bem o local, se tinha sido em Tóquio ou Osaka, fora para um daqueles eventos repentinos, que o deixara em pânico porque só tinha jeans e camiseta.Aprontou-se e olhou para o relógio de pulso, viu que ainda era cedo, retirou do criado-mudo seu moleskine, puxou a caneta e escreveu.

'_Hoje voltei a usar o hakama azul.Por ser um dia especial.Percebi que objetos de lembranças são coisas boas, para nos fazer lembrar de momentos maravilhosos que tivemos, não devem ser um fardo de que devemos carregar, porém também não viverei o passado, que vale por tudo que aprendi, mas também me mostra que o que importa é o momento atual que vivemos.Uma vida, uma caixa de lembranças.E um amor.Agora sem medos, sem sustos nem discussões, com muitos projetos na mente e sonhos no coração.'_

Fechou o diário, e guardou-o no armário.Dali para frente só se importaria com o presente.

**OoOoOoO**

Já estava pronto, quando a campainha tocou pontualmente, abriu a porta e encontrou na soleira da porta, o russo em trajes típicos e ele estava lindo no hakama azul escuro que acentuava sua pele e cabelos claros.

- Uau você está muito tentador! – e puxou para dentro.

- Você já me viu usando-o, não tive tempo de comprar outro.Você que está muito lindo!

- Posso até já ter visto com esse hakama, mas ele fica prefeito em você.Ah Você gostou? – disse dando uma voltinha em si, mostrando um hakama de um tom esverdeado.

- Muito!!! – disse o loiro embasbacado

- Vem cá que eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Pegou o loiro por uma das mãos, levando-o a um cômodo do apartamento que estava usando como estúdio de pintura.Hyoga olhou admirado para os vários quadros espalhados no chão.O japonês tinha talento.

- Eu quero que você veja este aqui, vai ser o principal da minha exposição.

Shun retirou um tecido que cobria o cavalete, revelando uma tela com duas silhuetas humanas unidas num abraço tórrido, os olhos cruzando-se, as bocas entreabertas como num momento de êxtase, as mãos envolvendo os corpos que pareciam formar um só.O russo admirou as cores, texturas e formas que resultavam num conjunto harmonioso e realista, parecia que o quadro iria se mover a qualquer momento.

- Gostou? – questionou apreensivo.

- É lindo!! – respondeu admirado

Que bom que você gostou!! – disse aliviado – Nem acredito que a exposição começara daqui a dois dias.Batizei-o de 'Os amantes', qualquer semelhança com a realidade não é mera coincidência – disparando uma piscadela maliciosa para o loiro.

- Sabia que esse seu novo senso de humor, me deixa doido – disse aproximando seu corpo próximo do outro.

- Sério?Não tinha percebido...

E atacou os lábios do loiro, beijando-o com força, o russo sentiu-se domado pelo desejo do outro.

- Vamos parando por aqui.Eu quero chegar cedo no festival – disse interrompendo o beijo, o loiro não teve outra escolha a não ser acatar ao que Shun dissera.

- Antes de irmos tenho que lhe entregar o livro.

Hyoga retirou o volume da sacola que carregava nas mãos e entregou ao japonês, que abriu o livro ansioso para ver o que ele escrevera e leu em voz alta:

"_Tive alguns romances. Russos ou não são nomes que só com muito esforço voltam a ter rosto, paixões gigantescas que se se esfumaçaram em poucos dias, só uma deixou rastros e durou anos, é de você que eu gosto de lembrar, é só de você que quero estar junto. A vida me deu uma outra chance de ser feliz.Obrigado por você existir,Shun. Te amo.Hyoga Yukida"._

– Você nunca antes tinha me dito palavras tão bonitas vindas do seu coração! Eu também te amo muito! - deu um abraço esfuziante deixando o loiro todo vermelho.

- Eu prometo que isso vai mudar a partir de agora.

Olharam-se com encantamento mútuo, Shun guardou o livro com carinho.Saíram do apartamento e seguiram a pé até o festival que acontecia num templo a poucas quadras dali.Foram conversando animadamente.Aproveitaram o festival assistindo as danças, as músicas, curtiram o tempo juntos. Quando o céu já escurecera, sentiram-se um pouco cansados de circular pelo evento, afastaram-se um pouco da multidão e seguiram para um dos jardins do templo, deitaram-se no gramado um ao lado do outro, olhando a Lua cheia.Hyoga passou um dos braços sob o corpo do outro mantendo-os abraçados.

- Shun você se incomodaria se eu ficasse com a caixa de lembranças?

- Sem problemas Hyoga se você quiser ficar com a caixa,mas as recordações nos temos que cria-las juntos.

- Mas tem uma condição.

- Qual?

- Você vai ter que vir junto com a caixa...

- Você está me convidando para morar com você?

- Sim, estou.É tudo que eu mais quero agora!

Shun sentiu-se maravilhado ao ouvir as palavras do loiro abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse responder os dois namorados viram um estranho fenômeno ocorrendo no céu, pequenos filetes luminosos que surgiram riscando o céu, logo os filetes viraram traços pespontando o céu como estrelas cadentes em grande quantidade.Os riscos luminosos, uns mais brilhantes e duradouros que outros, com colorações variadas desde prateado até um verde claro intenso.Eram muitos e tão rápidos que pareciam que todas as estrelas do céu deslocavam-se de suas posições e caiam sobre a Terra.Sentiram-se maravilhados pela oportunidade de serem testemunhas de tal beleza.

- Isso é lindo, parece uma chuva de estrelas caindo do céu – disse o japonês surpreso e maravilhado.

- É mesmo um bonito espetáculo, chama-se chuva de Leônidas (7)!

- Chuva do quê?

- Chuva de Leônidas é o nome desse fenômeno, é uma das chuvas mais imprevisíveis de todas que temos a oportunidade de presenciar.Alguns acreditam que quem a vê , recebera sorte para vida toda.

Shun ouviu atentamente a explicação do loiro admirando o espetáculo majestoso e belo que nunca tinha visto antes.

- Estou agradecido por poder presenciar um momento mágico como esse. A sorte é poder presenciar esse espetáculo, ainda mais do seu lado,Hyoga.Estou tão feliz por você não ser mais uma lembrança e estar aqui do meu lado.

- Eu também sinto-me agradecido por você estar aqui ao meu lado Shun .

O loiro dirigiu o olhar ao japonês, ele sorriu para ele e puxou-o para um longo beijo, enquanto todas as estrelas do céu desciam a Terra para admirar um fenômeno espetacular chamado de Amor Verdadeiro.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas:**

**Montpellier – **cidade do sul da França conhecida por concentrar um grande números de estudantes e ser rica em cultura.

**Masu -** espécie de xícara (ou copo) quadrado de madeira usado tradicionalmente pra servir o saquê conferindo a bebida um sabor suave e amadeirado.

**Moleskine -** caderno ou bloco de nota de couro popularmente usada nos ultimos 2 seculos por artistas, intelectuais e escritores.

**Tempurá de Sorvete –** receita recentemente criada, inspirada nos tempurás de legumes tradicionais.Trata-se de uma bola de sorvete empanada em massa de tempurá com cobertura de chocolate ou morango.

**Tsukimi –** Festa da Lua.É comemorado em meados de setembro, ocorre durante a Lua cheia do outono.As pessoas procuram por um lugar onde possam admirar a Lua.Há festas nos templos com decorações, comidas e frutas do outono.

**Hakama –** Kimono masculino composto geralmente de 4 peças.É um tipo de vestimenta tradicional japonesa.Originalmente usado por samurais.Hoje em dia são apenas usados em situações extremamente formais como cerimônias do chá,casamentos e funerais e por praticantes de arte marcias.Não é muito utilizado em festas como o Tsukimi, mas achei que os dois iam ficar lindinhos vestidos dessa forma n.n

**Chuva de Leônidas -** Esse fenômeno consiste numa 'chuva de estrelas' associada a passagem do cometa Temple-Turttle e a constelação de Leão (pois temos a impressão que as 'estrelas cadentes' partem desse ponto).O fenomeno é famoso por sua espectacularidade e imprevissibilidade. Geralmente ocorre todos os anos, podendo até ser observadas verdadeiras 'tempestades de estrelas'.

**Nota da autora (di novo): _ah eu sei que vcs ficaram decepcionadas por o Shun não ter sido o seme até os finalmente ah mas eh que eu non consegui fazer isso com o Oga..poxa ele é o seme do casal XD..mas eu prometo que tentareiii numa proxima ok?Arigatow mina _**


End file.
